Summer Rain
by Stefanatic
Summary: "Kakashi war normalerweise kein emotionaler Mensch, bei Weitem nicht und dennoch konnte er sich eine leise, stumme Träne nicht verkneifen, als er bemerkte, wie sämtliches Hab und Gut seines Freundes verschwunden war."  AU/Drama


_**Summer Rain.**_

_Wordcount: 2,678 _

_Well, the first Kakashi/Iruka story I have ever written so far! _

_I hope it isn't that bad after all. (Are there any Germans or people who understand German and love this pairing in this fandom…? A few, i guess. Well, will see.)_

_If you find any grammar mistakes, please, excuse me. This story is still un-betaed. _

* * *

><p>Schwärzeste Dunkelheit durchflutete das kleine Apartment, als gegen halb eins in der Früh der Schlüssel in der Wohnungstür herumgedreht wurde. Das seichte Klacken hallte an den Wänden wieder, durchzog die sonst so stille Atmosphäre, die gefüllt war mit der hitzigen, gar schwülen, nächtlichen Sommerluft, die durch ein leicht angelehntes Fenster in die Räumlichkeiten strömt. Es hatte seit Tagen nicht mehr geregnet. Dürre bedeckte das Land. Trockener, sandiger Staub fegte über die Straßen und Gehwege der Stadt, die zwischen seichten Hügeln sanft eingebettet in einem kleinen Tal lag. Der Himmel war von aufbauschenden Wolken verhangen, die sich bedrohlich über der Erde auftürmten. Vielleicht würde es endlich ein Gewitter geben. Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht. Die Natur wirkte unruhig.<p>

Eine graue Silhouette stahl sich ihren Weg in der Wohnung durch die sichere Finsternis der Nacht in Richtung des vermeintlichen Schlafzimmers, sich vorher – schwerfällig, gar achtlos- fast sämtlicher Kleidungsstücke entledigend; ein schwarzes Hemd und eine graue Jeans, ebenso wie ein Paar schwarzer Sandalen, lediglich eine bläulich-schimmernde Boxershorts und die Aussicht auf einen durchtrainierten, dennoch schlanken männlichen Körper blieben zurück. Rascheln von aneinander geriebenem Stoff und ein dumpfes Aufprallen von Metall auf Holz schallte durch die Räumlichkeiten, wurde von der unendlichen Stille jedoch nach nur wenigen Momenten jäh verschluckt.

Die Gestalt wankte weiter, von rechts nach links taumelnd. Der beißende Geruch von Alkohol und Zigarettenqualm klebte an dem blassen Körper, den die ausgehende Kälte des glatten Bodens unter den Füßen gleichzeitig erschaudern ließ.

Ein Lauschen in die Nacht hinein. Ein paar wenige Sekunden lang. Vielleicht sogar eine ganze geschlagene Minute. Die Erkenntnis fiel nüchtern aus: Er war allein. Kakashi war allein. Ganz allein in der großen einsamen Wohnung. Kakashi Hatake. Der wohl berühmteste Mann von ganz Konoha-Gakure. Angetrunken, fertig mit den Nerven. Er wollte schlafen. Schlafen und am liebsten nie wieder aufwachen. Ein schwerfälliges Seufzen verließ seine Lippen, als er nun endlich in das Schlafzimmer trat, welches er ebenso leer vorfand, wie der Rest des Apartments. _Er ist weg. Er hat dich verlassen._

Die Luft in dem Zimmer war unerträglich. Stickig, schwül und trotzdem existierte dort eine Kühle, die ihm den Bruchteil einer Sekunde den Atem raubte. Die Regale und Schubladen waren wie leergefegt, gähnten ihm verlassen entgegen. _Endgültig?_

Kakashi war kein emotionaler Mensch, bei Weitem nicht und dennoch konnte er sich eine leise, stumme Träne nicht verkneifen, als er bemerkte, wie sämtliches Hab und Gut seines Freundes verschwunden war. Sein Partner. Es war nicht das erste Mal. Wahrscheinlich das mittlerweile sechste Mal in weniger als zwei Monaten. Kakashi hatte schon aufgehört zu zählen. Irgendwann hatte er die Übersicht verloren. Über alles. Über die Probleme, die ihre Beziehung begonnen hatten zu dominieren, die ständigen Auseinandersetzungen und letztendlich auch seine zahlreichen Fehltritte, von denen er jeden einzelnen bis aufs Blut bereute. Und doch tat er es immer und immer wieder. Er hasste sich dafür. Sich und seinen schwachen Geist, seine brüchige Willenskraft. Oder war es Verzweiflung?

„_Es tut mir Leid, Iruka. Es ist einfach passiert."_

„Shit."

Hektisch suchte sich seine schmale, beinahe schon blass wirkende Hand ihren Weg durch seine graue Mähne, die nach dem Tag noch wilder in sämtliche Richtungen abstand, als üblich. Die Finger nestelten nervös in den seidigen Haaren herum, die feinen Strähnen blieben hier und dort an der Haut kleben. Kakashi hatte unbewusst angefangen zu schwitzen.

Er konnte dies auf vieles schieben. Auf die Hitze, auf den Alkohol, auf beides zusammen. Gleichzeitig war er sich bewusst, dass nichts davon der Grund war.

_Iruka._ Wann hatte es nur begonnen, so kompliziert zu werden? Wann, verdammt? Vor einem halben Jahr, letztes Jahr um diese Zeit oder noch früher? Egal, wann genau, Kakashi würde am liebsten in der ihrer Geschichte als Paar zurückreisen. Er hätte alles besser gemacht. Oder es wenigstens versucht.

Der junge Mann spürte eine seichte Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen, gepaart mit Schuldgefühlen. Er hatte Mist gebaut. Wieder einmal. Iruka… Er hatte bis jetzt immer hinter Kakashi gestanden, hatte ihm den Rücken gestärkt, hatte ihn verstanden, _hatte es wenigstens versucht._

Mit flauem Gefühl in der Magengegend öffnete Kakashi das Schlafzimmerfenster, obgleich er wusste, dass dadurch nicht die geringste frisch Luft ins Zimmer gelangen würde. Wie auch? Die Hitze war draußen wie drinnen. Sie war überall. Zu allem Überfluss schien sich nun zusätzlich ein von Feuchtigkeit geschwängerter Unterton in die bis dato so trockene Luft. Es roch verdächtig nach Gewitter. Kakashi hatte es vorhin auf seinem Heimweg nur erahnen können, doch nun war er sich sicher. Ein Grummeln. Wenn er doch nur bei anderen halb so sicher sein würde, wie bei solch einfachen Dingen, reine Lappalien.

Der Himmel hatte sich mittlerweile gänzlich zugezogen. Schwere Wolken hangen über der Stadt. Wo er nur ist?

Kakashi atmete so tief wie möglich ein, nur um wenige Sekunden später die Luft durch beide Nasenlöcher erneut auszustoßen, wobei eine leichte Brise entstand, die sanft die untere Hälfte seines schalen Gesichtes streifte.

Schwerfällig ließ er seine Hände auf das Fensterbrett niedergleiten, um sich etwas Halt zu gewähren, bis seine Fingerkuppen etwas Nasses benetzte. Verwundert ließ er seinen müden Blick sinken, als er die Flüssigkeit vor sich näher betrachtete. Wie aus Reflex strich er darüber, hob schließlich seine Hand und roch an dieser, als ihm plötzlich ein salziger Geruch in die Nase stieg. Nicht sehr dominant oder stark, dennoch reichte er aus. Kakashis Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. _Tränen? Hat Iruka etwa geweint? Hat er hier, an diesem Fenster gestanden und geweint? Wegen mir?_

Ein lautes Donnergrollen riss den jungen Mann aus seiner Trance und holte ihn zurück in das Hier und Jetzt, bis ihm plötzlich bewusst wurde, dass noch nicht alles verloren schien.

Wie vom Blitz getroffen, stürmte er aus dem Zimmer, zog sich seine zuvor achtlos auf dem Boden liegen gelassenen Kleider über, schnappte sich seine Schlüssel und stürmte Hals über Kopf aus dem Haus. Die Tränen waren noch nass. _Sie sind nicht getrocknet. Ich muss ihn knapp verpasst haben!_

Kakashi rannte. Und rannte. Er konnte nicht aufhören, auch, wenn sich das Laufen mit den gewählten Sandalen als Schuhwerk, als durchaus schwierig herausstellte, hielt ihn das nicht auf. Nicht einmal sein Kopf, der sich von dem Alkohol immer noch leicht zu drehen vermochte, hinderte ihn.

Ihm war schlecht. Die zerfressenden Gedanken und Erinnerungen spukten noch immer in seinem Hirn herum, drückten mit ihrem Gewicht auf sein Gewissen, lasteten auf seinen Schultern. Doch das interessierte nicht. Für diesen Moment, war alles, was er wollte, die Gewissheit, seinen Iruka sicher in den Armen zu halten.

Die Atmosphäre hatte sich mit einem Mal geändert. Die stickige Luft war einer kühlen Brise gewichen, die die Wipfel der Bäume hin und her bewegte und die dichten, schwarzen Wolkentürmen immer tiefer ins Land trieb.

Rastlos, wie ein hungriger Wolf auf der Jagd, durchkämmte Kakashi sämtliche Ecken in der nahen Umgebung, sich immer als Kriterium setzend, an welchen Orten sich Iruka besonders gerne aufhielt oder aufgehalten hatte, in der Hoffnung, dass er dort eingekehrt war und Unterschlupf bekommen hatte.

Iruka hatte keine Familie mehr. Seine Eltern waren lange tot. Andere Familienmitglieder hatte er nicht. Jedenfalls wusste Kakashi von niemandem.

Ein kleiner Tropfen viel auf Kakashis Gesicht nieder, als er frustriert eine Pause nahm und die Nase beinahe witternd gen Himmel streckte. All sein Suchen hatte nichts gebracht. Iruka war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Weder bei Naruto, Kotetsu noch Izumo – seine besten Freunde- hatten etwas von dem jungen Mann gehört, was zur Folge hatte, dass Kakashi nur noch verzweifelter wurde. Gleichzeitig hatte er Glück gehabt, dass die drei Männer ihm zu so später, oder viel mehr früher, Tageszeit, die Tür geöffnet hatten. Es war immerhin drei Uhr am Morgen gewesen, als Kakashi hektisch nach Iruka fragend bei ihnen erschienen war. Wenn auch leicht misstrauisch und selbst um das Wohlsein von Iruka besorgt, hatten sie ihm Auskunft gegeben, die allerdings nicht sehr positiv und zufriedenstellend ausgefallen war.

Mittlerweile hatte es begonnen, wie aus Kübeln zu schütten. Massen an Regen fielen wie Blei vom dunklen Himmel tosend auf die Erde nieder, wuschen den trockenen Staub hinfort. In nur wenigen Minuten, waren die Straßen der Stadt mit unzähligen Pfützen bedeckt. Überall bildeten sich kleine Rinnsale, die sich ihren Weg über den Asphalt bahnten und sich irgendwann in den Tiefen von Abflüssen, die geradewegs in die Kanalisation führten, verloren.

Kakashis Motivation war beinahe auf den Nullpunkt gesunken. Er hatte eine letzte Möglichkeit: Den nicht weit entfernten Stadtpark. Iruka verbrachte seine Zeit gern dort mit lesen oder einfach nur um die Natur zu beobachten.

Bilder von seinem Freund tauchten vor Kakashis innerlichem Auge auf. Sein muskulöser Körper, die braungebrannte Haut, die langen braunen Haare, die ihm bis zu den Schultern reichten, die rehbraunen Augen, die Kakashi so an ihm liebte…

Unweigerlich ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten. _Iruka, bitte! Komm zurück!_

Um ehrlich zu sein hatte der junge Mann nicht damit gerechnet, auch nur eine Menschenseele in der Parkanlage vorzufinden. Wer sollte auch um beinahe halb vier in der Früh bei Regen aus Jux und Tollerei einen städtischen Hain besuchen? Zu allem Überfluss war es – dank der zahlreichen hohen Bäume, die nicht den geringsten Funken an Licht durch ihre dichten Blattdächer ließen- noch finsterer, als generell schon. Ab und zu kreuzten kleine Laternen seinen Weg, doch wirklich helfen taten diese nicht. Gepaart mit dem immer noch niederprasselnden Regen, wuchs die Frustration immer weiter an ins Unermessliche. Kakashi war durchnässt, müde und die Folgen von zu viel exzessivem Alkoholmissbrauch machten sich nach wie vor bemerkbar.

Inzwischen hatte er sich seiner Sandalen entledigt und schritt barfuß über den nassen Untergrund voran, fühlte die Kälte des Wassers an seiner Haut, die sich tief in seinem Körper einnistete.

Vielleicht war Iruka auch in ein Hotel geflüchtet? Ja, bestimmt war es so.

Kakashi seufzte tief, sein Atem zitterte. Anscheinend hatte er es nun endgültig verbockt.

Innerlich den Kampf bereits aufgegeben habend, machte sich der verzweifelte junge Mann auf den Heimweg, bis plötzlich etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit erweckte. Er trat näher heran.

Nur Sekunden später weiteten sich seine Augen in purer Ungläubigkeit wegen dem Bild, welches sich ihm bot.

Es war wie ein Traum, der wahr geworden war. Dort lag er. Iruka! Auf einer Bank unter einer Laterne. Im Regen. Nass bis auf die Knochen. Es zerriss Kakashi beinahe das Herz ihn so zu sehen. Um ihn herum standen mehrere kleinere Gepäckstücke, in denen wahrscheinlich all sein Hab und Gut verstaut war.

Mit bedachten Schritten näherte sich der junge Mann seinem Freund, watete durch die Nässe, kniete sich vor den durchgefrorenen Körper, als er schließlich vor der Bank stand. Sanft ließ er seine Hand über die nassen Kleidungsstücke Irukas, dessen Rücken streichen, streckte sein Gesicht leicht nach vorne, sodass seine Lippen fast Irukas Wange berührte. Sein warmer Atem schlug gegen die vom Regen befeuchtete Haut. Sanft wie eine Feder hauchte er einen Kuss auf die selbige, bis ihn plötzlich dunkel-braune Augen musterten. Iruka war aufgewacht und starrte ihn mit einem Blick aus Verwirrung und gleichzeitig Veränderung an, als er realisierte, wer da vor ihm hockte. Mit einem Ruck setzte sich der junge Mann auf der Bank auf, was Kakashi reflexartig zurückzucken ließ.

„Du hast getrunken.", stellte Iruka nüchtern fest, als er Kakashi emotionslos in die Augen sah, die ihm leicht gerötet und verquollen entgegen starrten. Du warst wieder feiern. Ich wusste es." Ein reine Feststellung und doch schwang Verbitterung in den Worten. Dann ein wissendes Lachen. „Und? War sie gut?"

Der Regen prasselte unaufhörlich nieder. Das Rauschen von Wasser blieb bestehen.

„Was?" Iruka lachte, ein Zittern durchfuhr seinen Körper. Er strich sich eine nasse Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, dass über und über mit Regentropfen übersäht war. Das salzige Wasser sammelte sich an seiner Nasenspitze und seinen Lippen. Kakashi wusste, dass er ähnlich aussehen musste. Beide waren von oben bis unten durchnässt.

„Tu nicht so. Du hast mich betrogen." Kakashi erstarrte. „Wieder mal." – „Ich…" – „Es war wieder der Alkohol, nicht? Er ist doch immer an allem Schuld. Du säufst wie ein Loch und baust Mist. Immer und immer wieder. Ich habe dich einfach satt, Kakashi!" Seine Stimme war zum Ende hin immer lauter und der Ausdruck immer intensiver geworden. „Wieso musstest du mich suchen! Ich wollte einfach bis morgen früh durchhalten und dann den nächstbesten Zug bekommen, damit ich hier endlich weg kann. Ohne, dass es jemand merkt, ohne, dass jemand weiß, wo ich bin! Ich wollte weg von dir, Kakashi! Besonders von dir!" Ein Schluchzen drang an Kakashis Ohren. „Ich liebe dich, du Idiot! Ich liebe dich über alles. _Du bist alles für mich!_ Und du hast nichts Besseres zu tun, als mir immer und immer wehzutun!" Die Worte trafen Kakashi mitten ins Gesicht, was ihn schmerzerfüllt keuchen ließ. „Wieso, Kakashi? Wieso nur? Ich habe alles versucht. Ich war da für dich, so gut es ging aber es nichts, wirklich nichts, gebracht. Bin ich dir nicht gut genug? Langweile ich dich und deshalb suchst du dir ständig anderwärtig Befriedigung!" Innerlich schüttelte Gefragter den Kopf. Nein, Iruka war alles andere als langweilig. Kakashi hatte sich bisher nie so lebendig gefühlt, wie wenn Iruka bei ihm war…

„Manchmal wünschte ich wirklich, ich hätte dich nie kennengelernt! Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich hassen. Oder dich einfach vergessen. Ich will nicht mehr. Doch. Wollen schon. Aber ich kann nicht mehr, verstehst du das? Kakashi!"

Ehe Iruka sich versehen konnte, fand er sich in einer festen Umarmung wider. „Lass' mich los!" Irukas Stimme war ein leises Wispern. Er wehrte sich nicht, war viel zu geschwächt und müde. Er lauschte dem Klang des langsam abklingenden Regens, spürte kleine Tropfen, die seinen Nacken hinunter rannen. „Bitte, lass mich los…" – „Sei leise!"

Kakashi war nie ein Mann der vielen Worte gewesen, darum hatte er seinem Freund noch nie sagen können, was er ihm wirklich bedeutete, aber ihrer Beziehung und besonders Iruka zu Liebe wollte er es wenigstens versuchen.

„Iruka, es tut mir alles so leid." Ein Schnaufen. „Ich weiß, dass ich mich schon sooft für meine Fehler entschuldigt habe und ich dich immer wieder aufs Neue enttäuscht habe, aber… Jedes Mal, wenn ich sagte „Es tut mir leid" meinte ich es auch so. Ich bin froh dich zu haben, Iruka. Ohne dich ist mein Leben leer…" Heiße Tränen stiegen in Irukas Augen auf und er vergrub sein Gesicht tiefer in dem feuchten Stoff von Kakashis Oberteil, das immer noch den beißenden von Zigarettenqualm verströmte. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sein Freund so etwas jemals gesagt hatte. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er noch nie so über seine Beziehung zu Iruka gesprochen. Es verschlug ihm die Sprache. „Ich will nicht ohne dich leben. Ich weiß, dass ich mich ändern muss. Und das werde ich auch, weil… weil ich dich brauche, Iruka. Ich brauche dich. Das ist mir vorhin erst richtig klar geworden, als du nicht aufzufinden warst und ich mir solche Sorgen gemacht habe. Ich hätte mir nie verzeihen können, wenn ich dich hätte einfach so gehen lassen." Nun konnte Iruka nicht mehr an sich halten und brach in Tränen aus, als er begriff, was Kakashi ihm durch diese Worte sagen wollen. Er hatte gelernt, nach all den Monaten, zwischen den Zeilen von Kakashi zu lesen.

_Ich liebe dich auch._

Kakashi lächelte leicht, als er bemerkte, wie Iruka nun die Umarmung erwiderte und sich an seinen Freund klammerte. Behutsam strich er Iruka durch die braunen, langen Haare.

„Ich will, dass wir es noch einmal versuchen. Ich will dieses Mal alles richtig machen." Iruka nickte leicht. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Kakashis Lippen. „Egal, was es braucht, um dich vollends glücklich zu machen ich… ich werde danach streben, weil… ich dich lächeln sehen möchte, Iruka. Du hast es verdient, fröhlich zu sein."

Kakashi hielt Iruka einfach nur in seinen Armen, drückte den Körper des anderen so dicht wie möglich an seinen eigenen, als er keine Antwort von seinem Partner erhielt, dies allerdings gleichzeitig als stumme Einwilligung sehen konnte . Beide waren durchnässt von dem Regen und doch empfand Kakashi keinerlei Kälte. Im Gegenteil. Eine seltsame Wärme umfing sein Herz, als er seinen Freund nah an diesem spürte.

Und obgleich der Regen nicht alle Probleme und Hindernisse hinfort waschen konnte, schaffte er dennoch Platz für neuaufkeimende Hoffnung. Hoffnung auf einen Neuanfang, den sich beide, Iruka genauso wie Kakashi, mehr wünschten, als alles andere auf der Welt.

.

.

.

**The End.**

_Comments of any kind are highly appreciated. :3_


End file.
